vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber (Fate/stay night)
Summary Saber is the main heroine of Fate/Stay Night as a whole and the focus of the Fate route. Saber is the Servant summoned by the hero, Shirou Emiya. Being a Saber class, she excels in many areas of fighting and has a very high magic resistance. She is often considered the best Servant type, but due to Shirou's shortcomings as a Master, she cannot reach her full potential. She is very serious and stoic in general so Shirou has a tough time getting along with her. Fortunately, they do share similar ideas on proper, honorable ways of fighting, though Shirou's reckless endangerment of his own life makes her uneasy. Saber also appears in the prequel Fate/Zero summoned by Kiritsugu and normally goes around accompanied by Irisviel, who acts as a decoy. Furthermore, she and Kiritsugu are unable to work together directly. Her true identity is King Arthur (Arturia Pendragon), the King of Knights, who in the Nasuverse turns out to have been female. She was summoned using the sheath Avalon as a catalyst after it was excavated by the Einzberns. Because she is not satisfied with the job she did in life, she has agreed to participate in the Grail War in the hopes that it will grant her wish to allow her to redo her rule or erase her actions from history so that a more fitting ruler would take her place. Saber is a strong believer in honorable forms of combat and leadership, which allows her to get along well with Lancer (Fate/Zero) and earn some measure of recognition from Rider (Fate/Zero), though both Rider and Gilgamesh also look down on her. She and Kiritsugu are entirely opposed and do not even speak to each other. Finally, both Caster (Fate/Zero) and Berserker (Fate/Zero) have an odd obsession with her. Her primary Noble Phantasm is Excalibur, her signature weapon which she can use to launch energy projectiles if she charges it with prana. She also has Invisible Air, a magical barrier of wind that renders her sword invisible and allows her to shoot said wind as a projectile. Her last Noble Phantasm is Avalon, Excalibur's magical sheath that negates physical aging and rapidly heals the user's wounds for as long as Saber exists in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | At least 7-A | High 7-A (a fully real charged Excalibur is likely to be far more powerful) Name: Saber (class name), Arturia Pendragon (original name), epithet “King of the Knights” and "King of Britain" Origin: Fate/Stay Night Gender: Female Age: 24 (albeit she stopped aging since she hit 14) Classification: Servant, Descendant of Dragons, King of Britain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, Stamina and Senses, able to walk on water, Excellent Swordsmanship, has a sixth sense which is an ability bordering Precognition, able to “ride” any kind of mount or vehicle with supernatural skill, Magic, Regeneration (mid-low in base, low-mid with Avalon’s power), magic resistance (which extends to a wide range of magic effects like: mind manipulation, petrification and spatial manipulation), Prana Bursts which can increase her physical abilities by bursts of magic energy, can temporally amass a wall of magic energy to block an incoming attack, and able to materialize her armor through magic, Wind Manipulation, can turn her sword invisible, able to release bursts of concentrated wind pressure, can erect wind barriers for protection, minor resistance against causality manipulation, Excalibur generates a dislocation in space while also shooting a concentrated beam of holy energy, Immortality (type 1 and 3) via Avalon, can retreat to the world of Fairies via Avalon thus temporally isolating herself from reality Attack Potency: At least City level+ via this calc, comparable to Berserker in terms of physical strength | At least Mountain level (Saber, while Shirou‘s Servant, could split a large cloud with an attack from Excalibur despite the fact that 90% of the attack was offset by Bellerophon's light and could temporarily offset Gilgamesh's casual Enuma Elish blast) | Small Island level '(She was plagued by a lack of mana during the aforementioned examples, a real fully charged Excalibur is likely to be far more powerful) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ (Mach 15.13) with High Hypersonic combat speed (Mach 45+ reactions) Lifting Strength: Class 25+ (can lift and throw an entire trailer truck with ease) Striking Strength: Class PJ+ (can match blows with the likes of Berserker) Durability: City level with her armor and her innate resistance to magic (briefly tanked an attack from Enuma Elish); virtually invulnerable while Avalon is activated (see its mechanism below) Stamina: Very large (Servants below her level can fight for almost an entire day straight before exhaustion), she’s also technically tireless as long as her master can supply Saber with magic energy Range: Extended melee range with sword, several meters via Prana Bursts, several dozens of meters via Strike Air, several kilometers with Excalibur Standard Equipment: Magic armor (materialized through Saber’s power), Excalibur, Invisible Air (a barrier of wind that conceals Excalibur by making the sword invisible), Avalon (Excalibur’s scabbard) Intelligence: Above Average. Became a king at the age of 14 and successfully lead her country to prosperity. Has the ability to effectively command large armies and govern half of Britain. Thanks to being Merlin's apprentice she has good knowledge of magecraft even though Saber herself can barely use any sorts of spell. Weakness: She’s bound by her honor as a knight thus she’d never rely on underhanded tactics. Her sixth sense could be fooled by methods that Saber never experienced before, unlike other Servants, Saber isn't a proper Heroic Spirit thus she has a corporeal body and unable to turn into spirit form, without her magic enhancements, Saber is physically comparable to a regular girl of her age. Her armor can be negated by anti-magic attacks and is dispelled if she runs out of magical power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Invisible_Air '-Invisible Air: Barrier of the Wind King:'] In normal time, Invisible Air (the Bounded Field of the Wind King (Fuuō Kekkai)) is a mysterious wind that protects [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Excalibur Excalibur] like a scabbard. Through multiple layers of compressed and gyrated wind, it distorts the refraction of light and renders what is inside, the shape of the blade, completely invisible. But it is also a soundless, invisible whirlwind that can act as a protective wall on an area not limited to the sword. In [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Fate/hollow_ataraxia Fate/hollow ataraxia], its defensive function completely enveloped the entire central building in an unbreakable protection. The whirlwind it produces enhances the cutting power. Additionally, it can be used as a distant attack by releasing the compressed wind at once, acting like a hammermade out of wind. This attack is not influenced by Saber’s current condition (prana level or physical strength). This attack is dubbed “'''Strike Air”''' in the upcoming [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Fate/Unlimited_Codes Fate/Unlimited Codes] by Capcom. It gives increased accuracy and defense, as it makes it difficult for opponents to parry lunges and thrusts from Saber, for they cannot discern the length or width of the blade. But once the opponent is able to correct the visual disturbance, Invisible Air is not much more than wind around a sword. In other words, it is totally ineffective against an opponent possessing the “'''Eye of the Mind (Fake)”''' ability, like Assassin, or a resistance to illusions. It is Saber’s main weapon, but its true purpose is to conceal the holy sword, and thus, Saber’s true identity, as the weapon is famous. It is treated as a Noble Phantasm, but it is rather a type of [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Magecraft magecraft], as it really is a [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Bounded_field Bounded Field.] -Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory: It is a holy sword that converts the prana of the owner into light, intensifying the kinetic energy by convergence and acceleration, allowing the use of a sorcery at the level of divine spirits. A weapon of directive energy. To a third party viewer, it looks like a huge band of light, though in practice, only the tip is what can hit, and the light is a result of the “dislocation” of everything that this “ultimate killing technique” goes through. The tip of the attack also holds heat, making it a wave of light that can mow through the surface of the Earth. The concentric area of impact is broad enough to incinerate an entire military cohort, as it ranks as an anti-fortress Noble Phantasm. -Avalon: All is a Distant Utopia: When initiated as a Noble Phantasm, Avalon dissipates into countless particles and immerses its user into a tranquil domain of the fairies, virtually a “portable fortress”. While bounded in this manner, an individual is shielded from all destructive interference in the physical realm, from parallel worlds, and dimensional planes. Avalon transcends even the most advanced sorceries, and is comparable only to [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Magic “true” magic.] Key: Base (Fate Zero) | Barely Charged Excalibur (Fate/Stay Night) |''' Fully Charged Excalibur (Fate/Stay Night)' Others '''Notable Victories:' Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Roronoa Zoro's Profile Claire (Claymore) Claire's Profile Harry Potter-verse (Harry Potter) Harry Potter (verse) Natsu Dragoneel (Fairy Tail) Natsu Dragneel's Profile Naraku (Inuyasha) Naraku's Profile Priscilla (Claymore) Priscilla's Profile Tohka Yatogami (Date A Live) Tohka's Profile Notable Losses: Fou-Lu (Breath of Fire) Signum (Nanoha) Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) Yusuke Urameshi's Profile Issei Hyoudou (High School DxD) Hyoudou Issei's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Zero Category:Fate/Hollow Ataraxia Category:Swordsmen Category:Anime Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Royalty Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Immortals Category:Honorable Characters Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Wind Users Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users